Tales of Sabian
by Sabian63
Summary: Everything is at peace thanks to Avatar Korra. Now, with the passing of Avatar Korra, the world is plunged into chaos. The new Avatar is born and his name is Avatar Sabian. Due to a terrible event, Sabian must now learn how to become the Avatar and bring balance back to the world. Follow the first of three parts of Sabian's journey to bring balance back to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Sabian: Corruption

Chapter 1: New Beginning

"Sabian, come on your mother has called you three times that dinner is ready." Ryon called out. Peeping from the corn fields, Sabian looked toward his father, who was now growing impatient. "Aw dad come on, just for a few more minutes." Sabian begged. "Son, you probably don't know this yet but when your mother gets angry it's never a pretty scene," Ryon said. "Now get in this house before I come and get you myself." He ordered. Sabian sighed. "Come on Tu, let's go." Sabian said. Coming out of the fields, Sabian started his depressed march toward the little house followed by a little Lionbear cub.

Entering the house, Sabian and Tu headed into the kitchen. "Ah so your father finally completed the task I ordered him to do?" Tyra asked as she was feeding a little baby. "Yes mom." Sabian answered. "Five years old and your father cannot keep up with you." Tyra said. "Hey, you have the easy job." Ryon said as he sat down in his chair. "Easy?" Tyra asked. "You call 'taking care of Trendon' easy?" Tyra asked feeding Trendon. Ryon started to say something but laughed it off. Tyra started to laugh along with him. So did Sabian. Sitting down at the table, Sabian grabbed his spoon and started to dig in. Tu walked over to his food bowl and started chewing. "So… Sabian how was your day?" Tyra asked. "Not much, mom, just the usually." Sabian answered. "That's good," Tyra said. "I am surprised." Tyra added. "About what?" Sabian asked. "Usually you try to sneak off and go to as far as Ba Sing Se." Tyra answered. "No, well not today at least." Sabian said sheepishly. Tyra looked up from Trendon to notice that Sabian had a sad look upon his face. Walking over to him, Tyra gave him a hug. "I know you want to go out and see the world," Tyra started. "But you know you're only five, right?" Tyra asked teasingly. "Mom." Sabian chuckled. Kneeling down next to Sabian, "Both of us, me and your father, promise that one day we will visit Ba Sing Se." Tyra said. "You promise?" Sabian asked. "I promise." Tyra answered. "Now get ready for bed." Tyra ordered. Sabian nodded his head. "Come on Tu bedtime." Sabian said jumping out of the chair and running up the stairs. Tu followed behind. "Come on Trendon naptime." Tyra said picking up Trendon. Tyra followed Sabian and Tu up the stairs. Ryon was about to follow but stopped after hearing someone knocking on the door.

"Yes, how may I help?" Ryon asked. In the door way stood three men, all of them wearing White Lotus clothing. "Indeed you can help us." One of them answered. "We have dire news that you must hear." The second said. "Do you have anybody else with you?" the third asked. "Yes, my wife is upstairs." Ryon answered. "She must hear this as well." The first one said. "Tyra, can you come down for a second?" Ryon asked. "Sure, let me just tuck Sabian in for the night." Tyra answered. "She will be with us, but for the mean time can I get you anything?" Ryon asked. All of them shook their heads. "Well then, please take a seat." Ryon said opening the door further for the White Lotus men. Coming down the steps, Tyra noticed the three men in the living room. "Might I ask who are these people?" Tyra asked. "We are of the White Lotus and we have big news for the both of you." The first one answered. Sitting down next to Ryon, Tyra braced herself for the news. "So, what is it?" Ryon asked. "We believe that your son, Sabian, is the next reincarnation of the Avatar." The second one answered. Ryon started to laugh. "You got to be kidding me right?" Ryon asked. Both of them looked at him with a serious look. "Even if this is try, how could you prove it?" Tyra asked. "The universe told us." The third answered. "Now this can't be…." Ryon started. "Even if this is true, does this mean that Sabian will have to travel the world to learn the four elements and bring balance to this world?" Tyra asked. The men nodded their heads. "This is…" Tyra started. "Bad, we will not allow this…" Ryon interrupted. "Amazing." Tyra said. "Amazing?" Ryon asked. "Ryon, Sabian will be able to go and see all of the things he wanted to see," Tyra answered. "We can take him and he will be able to make a name for himself." She added. "I swear I thought she would have denied it." The first one said. "Denied it, are you kidding me?" Tyra asked excitingly. "Let us have a moment please." Ryon said taking Tyra into the kitchen.

"Tyra, what do you think you are saying?" Ryon asked seriously. "Ryon, this could mean something for Sabian." Tyra answered. "What do you mean?" Ryon asked. "Sabian has always wanted to go out and see the world instead of being here," Tyra answered. "He believes that there is something more to it than just being a normal farm boy." She added. Ryon started to scratch his head. "Do you believe them?" Ryon asked. "I do. My mother use to tell me stories about the Avatar and the White Lotus." Tyra answered. Ryon sighed. "Then what's the plan?" Ryon asked. "We will have to ask them." Tyra answered.

Returning to the living room, Tyra and Ryon sat back down on the sofa. "What will it be then?" the second one asked. "We do believe what you say, but can we at least prove it first?" Ryon asked. The three men nodded their heads. "We will return in about a week to check on the progress." The first one answered standing up and bowing to Tyra and Ryon. The other men stood up and followed the first one out the front door. Ryon turned his head to Tyra, who in turn, gave him a smile. "Everything will be fine, trust me." Tyra said.

(A Week later)

Sitting next to the pond, Tyra and Sabian were relaxing up against a large rock. "Ok Sabian, let's try it again." Tyra said. Sabian stood up and moved his hands forward. "Just clear your mind, Sabian." Tyra said. Sabian, feeling a little annoyed, closed his eyes, took in a lot of air, and moved his hands from side to side. Looking at the pond, Tyra noticed the water shift a little. "So they were right." Tyra said to herself. Shifting his hands, a little more, Sabian opened his eyes and saw a little water bubble float in from of him. "Mom, look I did it." Sabian said with excitement. "I see." Tyra said. Standing up, Tyra walked over to Sabian and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him around. "Sabian, this a big step to your future," Tyra started. "There will be time where you will not have us. I know I am saying it like your father and I won't be with you for long. There will be bad people you will have to face and some will more than likely love the idea to see you suffer, but you must stay strong and never let anyone tell you differently. Your path is to become the new Avatar and bring balance to the world." Tyra continued tearing up. "If something happens to me and your father, continue along the path set for you and never look back. I love you Sabian. Your father loves you too." Tyra finished as she hugged Sabian. Sabian didn't comprehend what she was talking about but he went along with it.

Looking from a distance with binoculars, a hooded man spied on Sabian and his mother. "Sir, the rumors are true. The Avatar lives." The hooded figure said into his phone. "Hmm, nothing to worry about. Dispose of him." the man on the other side of the phone ordered. "But sir, he is just a kid." The hooded figure said. "He is a potential threat. Get rid of him tonight." The man ordered. "Understood." The hooded figure said.

(That night)

"Sabian is in bed right?" Ryon asked Tyra as she was coming down the steps. "Yes, he is asleep." Tyra answered. Sitting down next Ryon, Tyra leaned her head up against his shoulder. "Do you think Sabian will be alright without us?" Tyra asked worryingly. "To be honest, I don't know but I am sure he will be fine. We did raise him." Ryon answered reassuringly. Ryon gave Tyra a smile, and Tyra smiled back but it was a weak smile. "I promise, if anything happens to us, Sabian and his brother will be fine. They have Tu to look out after them. He is a Lionbear after all." Ryon added. "I…" Tyra started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Standing up, Ryon walked over to the door and peeped out the door. "Yes, may I help you?" Ryon asked. "We would like to discuss somethings with you and your family." The mysterious man answered. "Hold on one second." Ryon said closing the door back. Turning around, Ryon walked over to Tyra. "Get Sabian and his brother out back. When you do that, come back." Ryon ordered. Tyra understood and went upstairs.

"Sabian… Sabian wake up." Tyra said shaking Sabian. "What… what is it mom?" Sabian asked rubbing his eyes. "Get your brother and come with me." Tyra answered. Sabian got out of bed and did what his mother told him. Rolling off the bed, Tu followed behind Sabian and his mother. Sneaking down stairs, Tyra, Sabian, who was carrying Trendon, and Tu walked out back. "Sabian…" Tyra started as she placed her hands on Sabian's shoulders. "I want you to take your brother and Tu as far away as possible." Tyra ordered. "But…" Sabian started. "No buts. Just do it. For the sake of the world and your parents, run away and never look back. Remember what I told you today?" Tyra asked. Sabian nodded his head. "Good." Tyra said kissing Sabian's head and then Trendon's head. "Take care of your brother." Tyra said. Turning around, Tyra ran back inside the house. Sabian did as he was told and ran away from the house and not looking back. Hearing a large explosion, Sabian wanted to turn around but continued running.

Getting a further distance, Sabian turned around and saw it. The house engulfed in flames, leaving nothing but ashes and smoke. Sabian began to tear up. Waking up, Trendon began to cry. "Shh, I am here for you bro. It's just us now." Sabian said wiping his tears away. "Come on Tu." Sabian said. Sabian started walking again away from the house, followed by Tu.

"Sir, the Avatar and his family are exterminated." The hooded man said. "Good, good. Everything will fall into to place now." the same man from before said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the wait but there was a lot of things going on. Preparing for a new college and taking time to think about the characters. It is one of those moments when you are already in the story but then you think of a better way of going through with it. Sabian at first seemed to have gotten over trusting people rather quickly and that bugged me the most. I gave it a lot of thought and I figured it out. I promise I will post more but please be patient with me. I am already done with the two new versions of Chapter 2 and 3 and I am now working on the new chapter 4

Tales of Sabian: Corruption

Chapter 2 New Republic City

(10 years later)

"Mom...Dad... come back...please." Sabian begged in his sleep. "WAIT!" Sabian yelled sitting up. Looking around, Sabian looked toward Trendon and Tu, who were both sleeping. "It was just a dream." Sabian told himself. Stretching, Sabian stood up and opened a box. "Not much to really get." Sabian acknowledged, taking out an apple. Suddenly, everything stopped moving. "Well, time to go," Sabian started. "Hey, hey Tu. Wake up man." Sabian said. Tu, sitting up and shaking his fur back and forth, walked over to Sabian. "On 3, we get out of here." Sabian ordered. Tu yawned but understood. Grabbing Trendon, who was still asleep, Sabian placed Trendon on the back of Tu.

"I could a sworn I heard something." The truck driver said. "Must be my imagination." He told himself, opening the back of the truck. Jumping out of the truck, Tu, with Sabian and Trendon on his back, started down the hill. "Sorry, but thanks for the ride and food." Sabian yelled back toward the truck driver. "Don't mention I guess... wait those are mine!" the truck driver yelled. "Not anymore." Sabian yelled back. Getting back into the truck, the truck driver drove down the road, chasing Sabian and the others. Looking back, Sabian noticed that the driver was after them. "Hey, Tu, you might want to speed it up." Sabian said. Tu roared in a complaining and annoyed tone. "Sorry, sorry just saying." Sabian said. Looking further down the dirt road, Sabian noticed a large green and yellow bridge. "Tu, head for the bridge" Sabian pointed out. Growling in understanding, Tu began to pick up the pace toward the bridge.

"Man, this job is so boring." The younger bridge guard complained. "It's not like complaining is going to do anything." The older looking guard said. Turning around, the younger guard saw a large dirt cloud rushing down the hill towards them. "Hey, stop!" the older guard yelled. Annoyed, Sabian shook his head. The guards stood in front of the entrance and slammed their feet onto the ground to create a wall. Jumping on time, Tu landed over the wall and continue past the guard. "Hey..." the older guard started but was interrupted by a large crash. Bringing down the wall, the guards saw the truck's hood destroyed due to the earth wall.

"So long suckers." Sabian whispered to himself. Looking down, Sabian noticed that Trendon was still asleep. "Jeez man, nothing seems to wake you up." Sabian said smiling. "Tu, let's..." Sabian started but stopped after hearing large honking noises. "Get out of the way!" a driver yelled. "Move it!" Another one yelled. "Sorry, my bad." Sabian apologized. Sabian patted Tu's side. Tu growled and moved over to the side walk. "Hey watch it, you clod." The nerdy looking lady yelled. She looked to be around the age of 14 or 15. "Sorry." Sabian said. Sliding off, Sabian picked up Trendon and shook him. "Hey bro, wake up." Sabian said. Opening his eyes, Trendon looked at Sabian. "Hey bro." Trendon said rubbing his eyes. Looking over Sabian's head, Trendon noticed a fuzzy pair of ears. "Um, Sabian when did you start having long ears?" Trendon asked. "Long ears?" Sabian questioned. Turning around, Sabian noticed a reddish orange flying bunny. "Um, don't worry about that... I guess." Sabian said. Turning around, Sabian noticed some more bunnies flying towards him and started to circle around him. "When you did you become so popular with spirits?" A girl asked. Looking past Sabian, Trendon saw a girl who looked to be a bit taller than Sabian, with green eyes, short black hair with one braid to the side, and she was wearing a formal uniform something seen in a private school. "Uh... I... uh..." Trendon stuttered, blushing. "To be honest, I am only good with Tu." Sabian said. "Whose Tu?" the girl asked. Looking to the large Lionbear, the girl nodded her head. "Never mind." The girl said laughing. "So anyway, who are you guys?" the girl asked. "You do not need to know that." Sabian answered with a little poison to his voice. The girl titled her head, confused. "That's fine I guess. I'll tell you I am," the girl said. "My name is Tieza. It's nice to meet you". Sabian shook his head. "I didn't ask." Sabian said. Tieza smiled. "No need to ask, it is common curtesy to introduce yourself to someone new. My parents taught me that." She responded. Turning to her head to Trendon, she smiled. "So, what is your name?" She asked. "M-m-my name is… um…" Trendon stuttered. Sabian started to glare at him. "MY NAME IS TRENDON AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SABIAN!" He yelled. "Tren, why did you have and go do that?" Sabian asked. "Tren, that's a nice nickname. It's nice to meet you two." Tieza smiled. "You guys aren't from around here are you?", Tieza asked. "From the look of your clothes, I'm right." Sabian shook his head. "What's wrong with how we look?" He asked. Tieza giggled, which made Trendon a little jealous. "You two look like you just came out of the desert, kind of like a sand bender back during Avatar Aang's time but with a little green to your shirts." She answered. Sabian tensed up at the word 'Avatar.' "We can worry about that later. Welcome to New Republic City." Tieza said, waving her hand upward. "Wait, you mean the actual Republic City. The Republic City that Avatar Korra saved from Kuvira?" Trendon asked. She nodded her head. "The one and only."

Trendon slid off Tu's back and started to jump up and down with excitement. "Can we stay please," Trendon begged. "I'm tired of sleeping in the back of trucks and on the streets." Sabian shook his head. "We need to keep moving." Sabian said. "Please." Trendon begged. "I said NO!" Sabian yelled. Trendon sighed and started to shed a tear. Sabian sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not use to new places." He said. "It's fine. Hey, why don't I take you guys on the sky coach to my place. I am sure my parents don't mind if you stay the night." Tieza offered. "Will that be better?" She asked. Trendon nodded his head. "Good, now come on." Tieza said.

While they were walking through the city, Trendon noticed the vines on most of the buildings. "Why are there so many vines here?" He asked. "I'll tell you all about it when we get on the sky coach. The trip will be long, but it'll be fun." Tieza answered. "You can wait until then, can't you?" She asked. Trendon nodded his head. Sabian started to look around at the buildings. Turning his head, Sabian looked at a window in the tallest building there and noticed a woman staring at him. Sabian shook his head and looked back towards the window. She wasn't there. Shrugging his shoulders, Sabian continued to follow the others. "How old are you by the way?" Tieza asked. "I'm 10." Trendon answered. She nodded her head. "What about you, Sabian?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Not much for conversations huh." Tieza said. "I'm 15." Sabian said. "Cool. Me too." She smiled. Sabian shrugged his shoulders. "What about him?" Tieza asked, gesturing to Tu. "He is the same age as Sabian." Trendon answered. "That big too huh. He has a beautiful coat of fur." She said. Tu growled to the compliment. Approaching the sky coach gate, Tieza paid for their tickets. "Um, excuse me, no pets allowed on the sky coach." The desk lady ordered. Tu growled at her. "Ugh, fine, whatever." The desk lady said before looking down at her book.

Boarding the sky coach, Tieza sat down next to the window and Sabian was about to sit down but chose to sit next to Tu, letting Trendon sit next to Tieza. "Now." Tieza said clearing her throat. "My parents told me it all started with Avatar Korra." Tieza explained. "The vines were released by someone by the name of Unalaq, who was fused with a dark spirit named Vaatu." Tieza started. Holding his stomach, Sabian felt something stirring inside him. "But of course, Avatar Korra defeated him." Tieza continued. "The vines stayed in Republic City and became a problem for many who lived here. Zaheer expanded on that and well it didn't go so well. He kidnapped Korra and tried to end the cycle with her but of course he was stopped." Tieza continued, "Then there was Kuvira. She wanted to bring peace through force and by doing so, she destroyed most of Republic City. Thanks to Team Avatar, she was stopped." Tieza finished. "A lot has happened to Republic City but mainly good things." She added. "What about the light in the center of the city?" Trendon asked. "Oh that. Kuvira created a gigantic machine fueled by the energy of spirit vines but it back fired in the end. She would have died if it wasn't for Korra who saved her. The result of it would be what you are looking at now." Tieza answered. Trendon nodded his head. "Were your parents there during all it?" He asked. "Oh no, no, my grandparents were. My parents were told by their parents what happened." Tieza laughed. "To be honest, I have always wanted to be a part of the Avatar's journey to bring balance. My parents made it sound like it would have been amazing to be a part of it." Tieza added holding her hands together. "From what my parents have told me, the avatar is an amazing person, always putting others before himself and helping everyone in need." Trendon nodded his head. Looking over to Sabian, Trendon noticed Sabian looked a little annoyed. "Sabian, are you ok?" Trendon asked. Tieza looked over to Sabian and saw what Trendon was talking about. "Sabian, you look annoyed." Tieza said worryingly. "It's nothing." Sabian said looking out the window. Looking down, Sabian noticed the large beam of light coming from the center of the city. Squinting his eyes, Sabian noticed a woman. She looked to be from the Southern Water tribe, but she looked different. The weird thing is, she was looking back at him. She just kept staring. Sabian looked away for a second and then back. The lady was gone. Shaking his head, Sabian leaned up against the window.

Stepping off the sky coach, Tieza, followed by Sabian, Tu, and Trendon, walked off the sky coach. "My place isn't far from here." Tieza said.

Coming onto a large dark green house, big enough to hold 4 or 5 people, Tieza unlocked the door. "I never got to ask, what were you doing outside?" Trendon asked. "I was talking to a friend of mine that's all." Tieza answered laughing and blushing from embarrassment. "Mom, Dad, I'm home and I have guests." Tieza yelled out. Coming from the kitchen, a large man with a brownish beard entered the living room. He was bald, his eyes were a light brown color and the suit he was wearing was green with e white shirt and yellow tie. A simple suit. "Ah welcome home..." The man started but dropped a plate he was cleaning when he saw Tu. "Don't worry sir, he doesn't bite." Sabian reassured. "Hey, where's mom?" Tieza asked. "Yomoh, your mother, is going to be out for a little bit." The man said. "My bad guys, this is my dad, Bun." Tieza said. Trendon started to laugh. Tieza laughed a long with him. "Dad this is Sabian and his little brother Trendon. The lionbear is Tu." Tieza introduced. "Nice to meet you all." Bun said. "Kaiven, Alera come meet the guest." Bun yelled. Coming down stairs, a boy, looks to be around 13 or 14 and wearing a modern looking water tribe clothing and medium length black hair with a little blue dye, and a girl, around the age of 15 and wearing a fire nation looking modern shirt and a dark reddish pants, her black hair was a medium length with a braid on the back, came walking down the steps. Sabian glanced at the girl and she locked eyes with him. Both turned away blushing. "This is my brother Kaiven and my older sister Alera." Tieza said. "This is Sabian, his little brother Trendon and the lionbear is Tu." Alera turned her head. "It's nice to meet you." She greeted.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 3: Air Nomad

Yawning and stretching, Sabian stood up from the guest bed. Sabian looked over and saw that Tu was sleeping next to Trendon, who was also asleep. Turning his head, Sabian looked over to the clock. "5:30." Sabian sighed. "Well then that's a first." Sabian said to himself. Leaving the room, Sabian entered the living room and headed out the back door.

Sitting down on grass, Sabian glanced up into the sky. "You guys probably can't hear me but I just want you to know I miss you." Sabian said to himself. "I haven't told Trendon yet about what happened. I do not know if that was the right move. You guys didn't really give me any kind of advice on that. " He added. Hearing the back door open behind him, Sabian turned to see Yomoh. "What are you doing out here this early in the morning?" Yomoh asked confusingly. "Just clearing my mind, that's all." Sabian lied. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." Yomoh said. "It's nothing." Sabian said. "If you need to talk about anything, I can spare some time." Yomoh said. "I said it is nothing!" Sabian said angrily. Yomoh nodded her head. "Well if you don't want to talk about it, I'll just leave then." Yomoh said. Yomoh started to head back inside. "Wait, I'm sorry." Sabian apologized. Yomoh grew a smile. "It's ok. I am sure whatever is bothering you, you will be able to fix it." Yomoh said, leaving Sabian outside. "I wish I could." Sabian whispered. Passing by Yomoh, Alera stepped outside. Blushing, Sabian turned and looked away. "What was that about?" Alera asked, sitting down next to Sabian. "It was nothing, really." Sabian answered. "If you say so." Alera said. Sabian turned his head to look at Alera. "So, where are you from?" Alera asked. "Well, I can't really tell you." Sabian answered. Alera looked confused. "You can't tell me, or you won't tell me?" She asked. Sabian didn't answer. "The second one then. That's fine." Alera said. Standing up, Alera walked over to the door and headed inside. Sabian sighed. "Great, the first thing she'll think about me is that I'm a jerk." He said. "Just fantastic…"

"I'm heading out mom." Alera said. "Be careful please." Yomoh said. "I will." Alera said. "Tieza, Kaiven, get up your sister is leaving you guys." Bun yelled. "Dad, my name is Ri." Kaiven yelled. Bun shook his head. "Just hurry up." Bun yelled. Both Kaiven and Tieza came running down the steps and out the door.

Turning his head, Bun frowned. "Yomoh, do you think it will be fine to leave our guest by themselves?" Bun asked. Yomoh looked confused about the question but then smiled. "They'll be fine. Besides, if we don't hurry up we'll be late for work." Yomoh answered. Bun sighed. "But shouldn't you be a bit worried? I mean look at the way they are dressed. Not just that, but the lion-bear as their best friend." He said. "Do you want me to list off a few more?" Yomoh laughed. "What are they going to do? Take everything and leave. Take our children on some adventure." Bun stiffened. "That could happen." He answered. "I trust them, and you need to trust them too." Yomoh said. Bun sighed. "I will take your word for it." He said. Once again, she smiled. "Now stop worrying and come on." She said.

Walking back inside, Sabian noticed that everyone was gone. "Alone huh." He said to himself. Walking into the kitchen, Sabian saw the kitchen clear. The dishes were cleaned, and the food was stored in the fridge. "What's this? A note?" He said. Taking the note from the fridge, Sabian began to read it. "It's from Yomoh. Feel free to have whatever is in the fridge." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you but no thanks." Walking up the steps, Sabian headed back to the guest room. "Still asleep? Jeez bro." Sabian thought to himself. "I'll let him sleep some more." Sabian started to leave but was stopped to someone yawning. "Tu, shhh. You're going to wake up Trendon." Sabian said. Tu growled. "Don't give me that." Sabian said. Tu growled again. "I was just heading out to get some fresh air. Nothing to worry about." Sabian answered. Tu turned his head and laid back down. Sabian headed out the room, down the steps and out the front door.

(Republic City)

Looking around, Sabian noticed the people smiling and laughing. One couple started to stare at him. Sabian sighed. "Just don't say anything. No need to cause any problems." He said. Just as he said that, little fly like spirits started to fly around him. "Please go away." Sabian begged. The spirits didn't listen and nuzzled up against him. Turning around, Sabian noticed a lot of other people starting to stare. "I said go away. Annoying things." Sabian yelled. The spirits stopped and looked at each other. The spirits flew back and started to circle Sabian. "I've never seen the spirits so fond of one person." A girl said. Turning around, Sabian saw the same girl from before. "Whoa, it's you… the girl from the bridge who called me a clod." Sabian said, pointing at her. "I'm surprised someone of your caliber remembers me, after trying to run me over with your beast." She said. "Who could forget such an annoying voice." Sabian retorted. "And to clarify, he is not a beast, he is my best friend." The girl laughed "Ouch, that hurts so much. I don't think I could live any longer." She sarcastically. Sabian smirked. "No need to feel proud of yourself. I'll just be going then." The girl said. "Hope to never see you again." Sabian said. "And to you too, clod." The girl said walking past Sabian. Sabian turned back to the spirits and started to waved them away.

Walking down a few blocks, Sabian leaned up against a wall and took some time to relax. "Finally, they left me alone." Sabian said. Before leaving, Sabian started to hear some voices. "It's coming from the alley." He said. Walking toward the entrance of the alley, Sabian saw two thugs and the same girl from before. "Come on, if you give us what we want we won't hurt as much." One thug said. The other one snickered. "Oh please, there is nothing you could think of that would make me scared." The girl said. "She's trying to act tough. Let's change that." The thug said. Again, the other one snickered. The girl flinched. "Just walk away…just walk away… just… gah forget it." Sabian thought to himself. "HEY!" He yelled. The thugs turned around to see who said that. The girl noticed too. "You leave her alone." Sabian ordered. "What are you going to do if we don't?" The thug asked. "I am so glad you asked that. Let me answer your question." Sabian answered.

Slamming his foot onto the ground, Sabian propelled the thug into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Shifting his hands, the other thug hurled a water ball at Sabian. Ducking underneath it, Sabian charged forward and tackled the man into the fence behind the girl. Turning his back, Sabian held his hand out to the girl. "Are you ok?" he asked. The girl stood up and dusted herself off. "I was doing just fine on my own no thanks to you." The girl answered. Sabian twitched. "Yeah, you total looked like you had it under control." He retorted. "I could have handle the two of them by my… LOOK OUT!" the girl yelled. Sabian turned his head to see the thug hurl an ice shard at him. Shifting his hands quickly, Sabian turned it to water and hurled it back at the thug, knocking him unconscious. "Huh, it doesn't take much to knock them out." Sabian said to himself. "You… you… you just earth bended and water bended." The girl stuttered. Sabian started to flail his arms. "You didn't see that. You must be scared that's all." Sabian said nervously. "Do you think I am stupid. I saw what you did… you're the AVATAR!" the girl yelled. Sabian placed his hand over her mouth. "Could you say that a bit louder, so everyone could hear." Sabian said. The girl removed his hand from her mouth. "I can't believe, the avatar is here standing right in front of me. To think he would be an incompetent kid." She said. "Who are you calling kid? From what I can tell you are not that older than me." Sabian said. The girl waved it off. "The avatar has been gone for almost 16 years." She said. Sabian shook his head. "I am not who you think I am." Sabian argued. "Oh, indeed you are." A voice said. Both Sabian and the girl turned their heads to see a man standing at the entrance. He stood about 5'10, his beard was brown, and his hair was shaved a bit short. He had a large blue arrow on his forehead. His clothing looked like the air nomads but with no cape over his shoulders. "And who might you be?" Sabian asked. "My name is Rohan, and I would like you to come with me." Rohan answered. Taking a stance, Sabian asked, "And what if I don't want to go with you?" Rohan shook his head. "Then don't, I will not force you." He answered. Sabian loosened his stance. "Little girl, could you please leave us." Rohan said. "I am not a little girl." The girl said crossing her arms. "My mistake, but this is urgent. Do not tell anyone." Rohan said. The girl sighed. "What if I want to?" The girl asked. "Then I'll send him after you." Rohan said. "Who?" the girl asked. Rohan pointed behind them. They turned around to see a large bird like dragon hovering over them. "I see your point." The girl said and walked away leaving Rohan and Sabian alone. "Now, what do you want?" Sabian asked, with a hint of poison in his voice. "I just want to talk. That's all." Rohan answered. Sabian shook his head. "That's it?" He asked. Rohan nodded his head. Sabian sighed. "Fine, let's talk." Sabian said. "Not here, we need to go to a secure location. Evin has eyes and ears everywhere." Rohan said. The dragon bird spirit landed behind Rohan, and Rohan climbed onto its back. "Hop on, it doesn't bite." Rohan said. Sabian hesitated but walked over the spirit. Spreading its wings, the dragon bird took flight and headed to the island on the outside of the city. In another alleyway, a man covered in black was watching them.

(Air Temple Island)

The dragon bird landed onto the courtyard. Rohan slid off the spirit and started to head inside. "You coming?" Rohan asked. Sabian nodded his head and slid off the spirit.

Walking down the hall, Rohan said, "No need to be nervous, if I wanted to do something to you I would have done it already." Sabian nodded his head. "My sister would love to see you." He added. Rohan and Sabian entered what looked like a dining room and sat down. "Ikki, come in here really quick. I have someone you would want to meet." Rohan called. "Don't you think you are too old to be playing tricks on me." Ikki said as she entered the room. "Who is this?" She asked. "Just look." Rohan said. Ikki noticed the spirits circling Sabian and she grew a smile. "This can't be. He can't be… it is so good to see you again, Avatar." Ikki said. She took a running start to hug Sabian, but he stood away as fast as he could. "Oh, that's my fault. You don't know me at all. My name is Ikki. You already know my brother Rohan. We knew Avatar Korra before…" Ikki said. Sabian loosened up. "Before what?" He asked. Ikki began to shed a tear. "Before her death." Ikki answered. Sabian stood there, motionless.


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of Sabian Corruption

Chapter 4: Captured

(Air Temple Island)

"What do you mean death. DO you mean she passed away?" Sabian asked. "No, her life was taken. We don't even know who did it." Ikki answered. "I remember the day I heard what happened. The news was devastating to hear. The world turned into a state of panic." Rohan added. "So, what? Is there an Avatar killer out there somewhere?" Sabian asked. "We do not know for sure. Right now, we need you to be prepared for what is to come." Rohan said as he stood up from his seat. "There it is." Sabian thought to yourself. "What does this have to do with me?" Sabian asked. "It has everything to do with you. You are the Avatar. The world needs you now more than ever." Ikki answered. Sabian shook his head. "Well, I am sorry to say this but… I can't do it. I am not the one you are looking for." Sabian said. "I can't put my brother and Tu through it again." He added. "What do you mean again?" Ikki asked. He did not answer. "If something is troubling you, you need to tell us." Rohan said. Walking over to Sabian, Rohan placed his hand on Sabian's shoulder. Sabian shrugged him off. "I need to go." Sabian said. With that, Sabian walked out of the room. "But…" Ikki started. Rohan shook his head. "I'll deal with this." He said. Ikki nodded her head.

(Courtyard)

"Not again. Not again." Sabian thought to himself. "I can't let it happen to them." He added. Before he took another step, a gust of wind knocked him to the ground. Turning his around, Sabian saw Rohan with his palm raised in his direction. "What are you doing?!" Ikki asked. "I am giving him the push he needs." Rohan whispered. "I thought you were going to just talk with him." Ikki said. Rohan shook his head. "At this point, he needs more than talking to let his feelings out." Rohan added. Sabian stood up and took a stance, ready to defend himself. "I don't want to do this." Sabian said. Rohan shifted his stance. Shifting his arms, Rohan shot out another force of wind. Sabian slammed his foot onto the ground, creating a wall to block the gust of air. "Why are you so against being the Avatar?" Rohan asked. "The world chose you." Sabian didn't answer. He lifted his arms up and hurled a boulder at Rohan. Shifting his arms in the largest motion he could, Rohan guided the boulder over Sabian and into the ocean. Turning around, Sabian moved us hands and guided the water from the pond beside him and bended the water at Rohan. Moving out of the way with ease, Rohan launched himself over Sabian. Throwing his palm forward, Rohan hurled air into Sabian and threw toward the center of the courtyard.

"Now, tell me what is troubling you!" Rohan ordered as he floated over to Sabian. Standing up, Sabian turned to face Rohan. "You want to know what's wrong? Why I'm so against being the Avatar?" Sabian asked. "My parents died because of it, because of me. The world took them away from me, leaving me, my brother, and Tu alone." Sabian said, with tears building up. "We were alone for a long time." Sabian added. "Why didn't you find a new home?" Rohan asked. "Oh, that's the best part." Sabian laughed, now with tears streaming down his face. "No one would take us. Sleeping in alleyways, begging for food, and no one to trust was all we ever knew." Rohan kept silent. "There was one family. They loved us and cared for us but later we learned they were going to use us to help them get rich. After that, we left. We didn't trust anyone ever again." Sabian finished. "What happened to your parents wasn't your fault." Ikki said as she walked over to them. "Yes, it was." Sabian said. "No, it wasn't" Ikki repeated. "It wasn't your fault." As she said this, Ikki brought Sabian into a hug. Sabian tensed up a bit. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Unlike some people." Ikki said, glaring at Rohan who was scratching the back of his head. "It's… it's ok." Sabian said wiping his eyes. "If you mind me asking, how old was your brother when it happened?" Rohan asked. "He was really young when it happened." Sabian answered. "Does he know?" Rohan asked. Sabian shook his head. Rohan started to stroke his beard. "Will you tell him?" He asked. "I don't know if it is the right time to tell him." Sabian answered. "You'll have to tell him eventually." Ikki said. "I don't know if I can." Sabian said. "Well, all I can say is you'll have to tell him before it is too late." Ikki said. Sabian nodded his head. "I need to go now." Sabian said. "If you need a place to stay other than being a guest, you and your brother are welcome to stay here." Rohan said. Sabian hesitated but nodded his head. "And Tu?" Sabian asked. "And Tu." Rohan assured. Sabian nodded his head. "Thank you. Both of you." Sabian said. Both Ikki and Rohan nodded their heads.

Walking down the steps, Sabian headed to the docks. "Do you need me to take you back to the city?" Rohan asked. Sabian nodded his head. "Yes please." Sabian said. Rohan nodded his head and whistled for the dragon-bird spirit. Flying down, the spirit landed in front of them. Sabian and Rohan climbed onto its back before it took off to the city.

(Republic City)

Taking them down, the spirit landed in the nearest alleyway. "It's getting late. You better hurry on home." Rohan said. Sabian nodded his head and slid of the spirit's back. "Let's go." Rohan ordered, and the spirit took off back to the air temple.

Looking both ways, Sabian walked off the alleyway and headed down the sidewalk. From a different alleyway, a group of men stood watching him. "Is that him?" one of them asked. "He doesn't look much." The other said. "Yes, that's him. He is going to make us rich." The third one answered. "Let's go before he gets too far." The fourth one said. All of them nodded their heads and followed Sabian.

"Can I really trust them?" Sabian asked himself. "I mean, they do seem to care about me, but the other family did too, and I know how that turned out. I'll have to think about it later." Before Sabian could take another step, the group of men blocked his way in the front and the back. "Hey kid. You put two of our guys in prison so right now you owe us." One of them said. Sabian didn't exchange a word with him. "Look here guys, he's trying to act all tough." The second one said. Lifting his palm forward, the third thug shot fire at Sabian. Ducking, Sabian rolled out onto the street. "Get 'em." The fourth one said. The second one threw his arm out and hurled water at Sabian. Ducking, Sabian threw his hand up and hurled a stone into the chest of one of them and knocked him back. The first thug slammed his foot onto the ground and hurled a boulder towards Sabian. Shifting his arm, Sabian threw it back towards the thug. He ducked out of the way and the boulder crashed into a parked car, causing the car alarm to go off. "Aw bricks, we need to hurry this up." The first one said. The second thug shifted his arm and hurled a water ball at Sabian. Extending his arm out, Sabian returned it back to the caster. Running up behind Sabian, the fourth one chi blocked Sabian, knocking down onto the ground. "I can't move." Sabian said trying to move. "I chi blocked you. You can't bend or move for a bit." The fourth one said. "Stop explaining chi blocking to him, let's get him up and get on out of here before some on sees us." The third said. "And put a bag over his head." All of them nodded their heads. The first thug and second thug picked up Sabian, placed a bag over his head, and hurried off the street. Without anyone knowing, the camera on one of the lights recorded the event.

(Bun and Yomoh household)

Yawning, Trendon stood up from the bed. "I've never had that kind of sleep in a long time." Trendon said, stretching. Tu started to yawn as well. "Sabian." Trendon called out. "Sabian? Where are you?" Trendon asked as he walked into the hallway. "Tu, do you know where Sabian is?" Trendon asked. Tu growled. "I guess not huh." Trendon said. Walking down the stairs, Trendon walked into the kitchen. "Sabian, you in here?" Trendon called out. Looking into the cabinet, Trendon grabbed a box of cabbage cookies and took a cookie out of it. "Sabian… where are you?" Trendon called out again as he ate a cookie. Looking towards the door, he saw Tieza walk in. "Have you seen my brother?" Trendon asked. "No, I've been at school all day." Tieza answered. "Has he been somewhere?" Tieza asked. Trendon shook his head. "I have no idea. I was asleep with Tu." Trendon answered. "Do you think he left?" Trendon asked. "I don't think so. He doesn't seem like the person to leave his brother behind." Tieza answered. "I hope he is ok." Trendon said.

(Underground hideout)

"Where am I?" Sabian asked. "Why, you're with us now little avatar." One of the thugs answered. "Now, let's what you can give us."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I am terribly sorry for not posting anything for quiet some time. I am disappointed in myself for not coming back to this. I will not let this happen again. I was busy with homework, new classes, etc. I promise I this won't happen again. I will finish this story the way I want to end it.

Tales of Sabian: Corruption

Chapter 5: Trust

"We need to go find him." Trendon said. "We will. We need to wait on the others though. It will be dark soon." Tieza said. He began to pace back and forth in the living room, pondering to himself. Alera and Ru entered the house. "Finally, now let's go." Trendon said. "Go where? Where's Sabian?" Alera asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Tieza answered. "We need to go now and look for him." Trendon said. "You will do no such thing," Bun yelled. "Besides, it is going to be past your bed time. Where ever your brother may be, I am sure he will find his way back." Trendon sat down on the couch and folded his arms. Tieza sighed. "Hey, it will be ok. I am sure he is probably lost." She assured. "I hope your right." He said.

(Underground Hideout)

Water dripped from the ceiling, laughter from another room, and pitch black was all Sabian had. His arms tied to a rope which wrapped around a pillar, he sat patiently. The rope appeared to be worn out, but he didn't want to risk trying to escape, not without knowing where he was. The door slid open revealing a hefty man carrying a tray. "Eat up kid." He said. Sabian said nothing, only glared at the man. "Yeah, you're right. You don't need to eat that much." He laughed, dropping the tray on the floor. Looking past the guard, Sabian noticed two other figures talking to one another. "How was I going to eat with my hands tied, idiot." Sabian said to himself. "Do you think anyone is looking for him?" she asked. "I am sure of it. For now, we will hold him until the morning." He answered. Sighing, Sabian slouched over. "Think me, think, there has to be another way out of here," Sabian said, "Maybe I could trick them into letting me go or just break out myself." After a good minute, he shook his head. "No, that's stupid," Sabian said, "I'll just have to wait for now."

(Bun & Yomoh Household)

Trendon paced back and forth in the living room. "I have to think. If the others aren't going to help me, you and I will have to do it ourselves," Trendon started, "We've been fine by ourselves before, will this be any different?" Tu sat up and turned to the steps. "It will be different, you'll have us." Alera said. "Wait really?!" Trendon yelled. Tieza placed her finger on his mouth. "Don't yell please, it's bad enough that we are breaking the rules by going out past bed time." Tieza said. Removing her finger, Trendon asked, "Why are you guys helping me?"

"Well, you're our friend and friends help each other." Alera answered. "And besides, this will give us a reason to break the rules." Tieza said. "I'm only here because they forced me to come but yeah, we're friends." Trendon was left speechless. "What's wrong?" Tieza asked. "Nothing, it's just very strange to hear that." He answered. "The word 'friends', you've never had friends before?" Alera asked. Trendon shook his head. "The only real friends I ever had was Tu and my brother." He said. Alera kneeled next to Trendon. "When we get your brother back, you two have explaining to do." She said. Trendon nodded his head. "Come on then, let's go find your brother." Ru said as he opened the door. "Ok before we go… we need to come up with a plan. Trendon said as he scratched the back of his head, nervously. "We'll come up with it along the way. Now come on, we need to get moving now." Tieza said.

"First things first, we will take the sky coach down to the city and go from there." Alera said. Everyone nodded their heads and headed down the street to the nearest sky coach. "Don't worry Sabian, we will find you." Trendon said to himself.

Tossing and turning, Sabian was in a deep sleep. "Hey guys look at this." One of the thugs said. "Wake him up." The other said. Shifting his arms, one of the other thugs splashed water onto Sabian. Looking around, Sabian looked up at his captors. "No sleeping for you friend." The thug laughed. 'Do it…' a deep voice ordered. Sabian started to say something but stopped himself. "Come on, we need to go and get things ready for tomorrow." The thug ordered. The others nodded their heads and closed the door behind them, leaving Sabian in the dark. "This is just great." He said to himself. As he said this, the room began to glow a bright blueish green. Turning his head, Sabian noticed the same bunny from the other day. "Oh, its you again. Please leave me alone." Sabian said. Ignoring him, the bunny nuzzled down beside him and drifted to sleep. "Great, not only I'm tied up; now I have a spirit sleeping right beside me." Sabian groaned. "Wait a minute." Nudging the spirit bunny awake, Sabian asked, "Can you do me a favor?" The spirit bunny flew up in excitement. "I need you to go and get help. Please don't let me down, I'm putting a lot of trust in you, which isn't much." Sabian said. Nodding its head, the spirit slipped through the ceiling and was gone.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Tieza asked. "Maybe he left." Ru answered. "Kai!" Alera yelled. Kaiven shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, he wouldn't leave you here." Tieza reassured. "I know he wouldn't leave me and Tu without a good reason." Trendon said. "Tu, can you pick up his sent?" He asked. Tu nodded his head and began to sniff the air. "That's right. In class, I learned that Lion-bears have the best sense of smell." Alera said. "So, maybe he can find at least some evidence." Tieza added. Trendon nodded his head. Tensing up, Tu turned to the others and growled. "He found his sent. Everybody get on." Trendon ordered. Alera and Tieza nodded their heads and proceeded to get on Tu's back. "I am not getting him." Ru said. "Don't need to." Trendon said.

Tu moved as fast as he could with the extra wait on him, and with Ru dangling from his teeth. "This is so not cool." He yelled. "Well, you should not have complained about Tu. Isn't that right, Tu." Tieza laughed. "Guys look." Alera yelled out. Looking ahead, the others noticed the damaged street. Getting off Tu, the group looked around but found nothing. "Doesn't look like there's anything here." Ru said. "But something did happen here, and Tu lead us here, so it has to do something with Sabian." Trendon said. "We can't just give up." Alera nodded her head. "It looks like Sabian defended himself the best he could." She added. "Maybe he was taken." Trendon said. Ru shook his head. "That's it then, he isn't here. Let's just go." He said. Tieza elbowed him in the rib. "What is wrong with you?" She asked. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you guys? We barely know these him or his brother and here we are out looking for Sabian. Not to try and sound mean or anything, but we do not owe them anything." He answered. Tieza was left speechless. Alera turned to Trendon. "I don't care what you think. Me, Tu and my brother survived on our own for ten years. I will find my brother, with or without you." Trendon said. "Ten years…" Ru said. Trendon turned back and started to look again. "Tu can you smell anything else?" Trendon asked. Sniffing around, Tu picked up some unfamiliar scent and took off in the direction of the smell. "Come on." Trendon said with a little venom behind it. "You will apologize to him." Alera said. Ru nodded his head.

Sliding to a halt, Tu began scratching at the concrete floor in the center of an abandoned factory. "Are you sure?" Tieza asked. Tu growled back toward her. "I believe you." She said. "Ok… lets see if the practice was worth it." Alera shook her head. "What do you mean practice?" She asked. Tieza chuckled. "You'll see." She answered. Stomping her foot onto the ground, Tieza threw her arms upward and lifted the concrete ground. "You just ripped open the ground… We could be in so much trouble if we don't fix it." Alera panicked. "I'll fix it, after we get Sabian." Tieza said. As she was saying this, the spirit bunny flew on over to them. "Aw, look one of the most adorable spirits." Tieza said. The spirit nodded its head and began to grab Trendon's sleeve. "I think its trying to tell us something." Tieza said. "Are you saying we are heading in the right direction?" Trendon asked. The spirit nodded its head to him. "This is the way guys, good one Tu." Trendon said, patting Tu's head.

"So, what now?" Alera asked. "No need to ask questions, we go in and get Sabian back simple as that." Tieza answered, snapping her fingers. The spirit shook its head and waved its hand to them. "What is it now?" Tieza asked. "I think it wants us to follow him." Trendon answered. The spirit nodded its head. "Alright then lead the way." Trendon said. The spirit turned and headed down the tunnel. "Tu, stay here just in case." Alera ordered. Tu nodded his head.

(Hideout)

The group followed the spirit through a labyrinth anyone could have gotten lost if there were guides. Water dripped from the ceiling, the air was chilling, and the tunnel was tight but big enough for them to walk through. Sliding past the others, Ru tapped on Trendon's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said any of it." Ru apologized. "Ru, its fine. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say any of that." Trendon said. "Kaiven, just call me Kaiven. Now that I think about it, it sounds dumb." Kai said. Trendon started to laugh. Alera and Tieza sighed. "Now we can focus on the task at hand." Alera said. Everyone nodded their heads. Stopping in front a door, Trendon pushed it open to reveal a poorly made kitchen with food placed on the table. "Looks as if someone lives here." Alera said. "Or maybe a group lives here and is still here." Kai said. Further ahead, voices began to project throughout the room. "Quick hide." Tieza said. Everyone began looking for a good hiding spot. Sadly, they hid behind the large pillar that sat towards the back of the room.

"I'll go check on the prisoner. Wouldn't want the Avatar feeling alone now do we." The thug laughed. "You're right. I'm going to get a drink." The other one said. "Avatar…" Alera whispered. "Wait they have Sabian and the Avatar… that's so cool. Your brother is in their with the one and only Avatar." Tieza whispered excitedly. "Hey hey, Avatar. I hope you are enjoying your stay." The thug said. "Yeah, well I wish I could enjoy it some more." Sabian hissed back. "You know it is kind of sad really. I would have thought someone would come and helped you out." The thug said. "Well, to bad. No one would come for me, so you don't have to worry to much about that." Sabian said. "That's not true." Trendon yelled, jumping form his spot. The thugs turned and was stunned for a second but began to laugh. "This is hilarious. Get this kid out of here." The thug ordered. The other one began to walk over to Trendon, with his arm extended out. "Trendon!" Sabian yelled. Slamming his foot on the ground, Sabian hurled the first one into the roof, knocking him unconscious. "Guys, we have intruders…" the other thug yelled before being slammed into the wall by Tieza's earth bending. "What happened to being simple?" Tieza panicked. Trendon ignored and ran into the room where Sabian was.

"Trendon, what are you doing here?" Sabian asked. "We came to rescue you." Trendon answered. "We?" Sabian asked. The others ran into room. "Hey, sorry but we need to hurry up." Kai said. "You guys came…" Sabian said, stunned. "Of course. We're friends." Alera said. Sabian started to blush but shook his head. "Ok, help me with this." Sabian said. Alera nodded her head and began to burn the rope until the rope finally snapped. "Thanks. Let's get out of here." Sabian said. Everyone nodded their heads and began to head out the same way they came in.

"They're escaping. Come on!" a voice yelled from behind them. "We have to hurry, sounds like they're catching up." Kai said. "Don't worry, Tu is waiting for us." Trendon said. "Tu is here too." Sabian said. "Of course." Trendon smiled. Sabian started to smile as well.

Getting to the entrance, the gang started to head for the exit. "Where's Tu?" Tieza asked. "He was here before we came in." Trendon answered. Turning around, Sabian saw the others who attacked and imprisoned him. "You thought you could get away Avatar." The female thug said. "He isn't the Avatar. You guys are just stupid." Tieza said. "We don't have time for this. We need to keep our end of the deal." The chubbier thug said. The thug nodded her head. Shifting her arms, she bended the water from her pouch and turned it into ice daggers, hurling it at them. Stomping on the ground, Sabian created a stone wall to block the ice. The other one threw his palm forward and hurled a fire ball towards the wall, destroying it. "Guys, you go. I can handle them." Sabian said. Tieza shook her head and lifted her arms upward. Doing this, she lifted some of the destroyed pebbles and hurled them back at the thugs. Sabian stood there stunned. "I know how to fight too." Tieza said. Sabian shrugged his shoulders and took a stance next to her. "Get rid of the kids, we just need the Avatar." The thug said. The other one nodded his head. The thug threw more fire at Tieza, who countered with a stone wall to block it. Jumping over the wall, Sabian slammed his foot onto the ground sending a dagger like rocks towards the thugs. The thugs jumped out of the way and stood back up. Coming from behind, Tu slammed the fire bending thug onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. Turning her attention to Tu, the thug hurled an ice dagger towards him. At that moment, time began to slow down. Nothing but the dagger was moving towards its target. Extending his arm out, Sabian shifted his arm in a flowing like motion and stopped the ice dagger in its tracks. Turning it back into water, Sabian threw his arms down, making the water slam the thug onto the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Sabian started to breathe slowly and calm himself down. Running over to Tu, Sabian hugged him. "Are you ok? That scared me so much." Sabian said. Tu hummed back and placed his paw on Sabian's back. "You're the Avatar…" Tieza said. Sabian turned around quickly to face the stunned faces of his friends. "Um… I can explain." Sabian said. "YOU"RE THE AVATAR!" Everyone yelled.


End file.
